Their First Time Was
by Wingweaver
Summary: First part of the First Five Times series. Faith, Buffy and a bit of alchohol.


**Title:** Their first time was…

**By:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Buffy I would make a Fuffy TV marathon, Fuffy movie, Fuffy music videos, Fuffy novels and all things that will be Fuffy but then I don't so no Fuffy TV marathon, Fuffy movie, Fuffy music videos, Fuffy novels and all things that will be Fuffy. Waaaaaa!!!!!!!! I don't own the song First Five Times either

**Author's notes:** This is NSFW! It's smut! It's Fuffy! It's sexy! It's cute… uh… It's FUFFY! Supposed to be a part of a five chapter story titled First Five Times, the title is from the song made by Stars with the same title. Now enough of my BS rambling its time for some PRAWN!!!! I mean porn, Fuffy porn and loving.

**Author's notes:** This is the first of the First Five Times series.

**Summary:** Engagement. Lot's of Alcohol. Prawn…stuff…stuff…blah blah blah…Faith naked…Buffy naked…Buffy/Faith sex…

---------

It was Willow and Kennedy's engagement party. Everyone was out in the garden; the Scoobies, the SITs and their families were congratulating—partying—for the soon to be married couple. It was a perfect day, the sky was clear, the sun shining warmly over the people. So they decided to take the party outside instead of doing to the tents that had been set up. But in the midst of this wonderful occasion an unexpected downpour forced the guests to run for cover, not noticing the missing "best man" and "maid of honor" of the engaged couple.

---------

Buffy pushed the brunette against the table littered with several bottles of champagne, whiskey and other variants of alcohol. Some were empty, half-full and some had spilled its contents because of the blonde's eagerness to kiss the brunette.

Faith gasped, surprised but at Buffy's sudden aggressiveness, and Buffy took this opportunity to take the brunette's tongue in her mouth. Sucking, swirling and tasting.

When the need to breathe was needed they broke the kiss, their lips parting with a thin string of spit between theirs and before Faith could even blink. Buffy had latched her mouth on the Faith's neck while moving her hands all over the brunette's back and thighs.

Faith tilted her head back and Buffy nipped the side of her neck causing Faith to moan quietly. The assault on her body already making her wet and wanting more. Buffy smiled against Faith and started sucking like a vampire would. Faith in turn arched her body, her hands went up to Buffy's shoulders, holding Buffy firmly in place. She ground and arched her body against Buffy, letting the blonde know how much she wanted her.

Still sucking on the brunette's neck; the blonde breathed in deeply, smelling the shampoo and perfume Faith used. Her nostrils flared when her nose caught another scent and it woke the slayer in her. It was heavy, musky and it was turning her on. She unlatched her mouth from the brunette's neck, leaving a very visible hickey then tried to open the brunette's pants. (Wing: Like I told you prawn)

With her pants tossed aside, Faith was left sitting on the table naked waste-down and ready for the blonde. Buffy ran her hands up on Faith's thighs, marvelling at how soft they felt under her hands and imagining them wrapped around her with her fingers fucking Faith into ecstasy.

Buffy took another deep breath and Faith's scent reached her nose, only this time it was stronger. Her hand trailed towards apex of the brunette's thighs, she growled Faith was so wet. She could feel it through the silk that covered her pussy. She ripped the article of clothing off, stuffing it to the back pocket of her pants.

Faith was going to protest of losing more of her underwear (Wing: cuz someone is stealing them and I swear to god it's not me!) but instead of words moans left her mouth when two slender fingers enter her without any warning at all.

Buffy whimpered quietly, her fingers were deep inside the brunette's pussy. She hadn't moved them yet but Faith was unbelievably tight and wet, it was dripping all over her hand and the table. She started with long and slow thrusts, pushing in as deep as she can reach and pulling back until only the tips of her fingers were touching the brunette's pussy hole.

Faith tried to rock her hips but Buffy was stopping her so she grabbed the blonde's head and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She swirled her tongue around the blonde's while she busied her hand with the blonde's breast, eliciting a moan from Buffy.

Buffy curled her fingers while inside Faith, strumming them expertly on her g-spot and was rewarded by a gush of the brunette's pussy juices.

The blonde listened to gasps and moans from Faith but she wondered and asked herself: Why did she kiss Faith? Because of the alcohol? No, it wasn't the alcohol, if it was then she wouldn't have dragged the dragged the brunette in here when the rain started, she wouldn't have snuck surreptitious glances at Faith when Giles made a toast, she wouldn't have watched those lips move when she talked to Faith, butterflies wouldn't have spontaneously spawned and did their own rendition of the mambo in her stomach when Faith said "hey" to her and she wouldn't have thought that she had died and gone to heaven—again—when she saw Faith walk towards her, with her trademark swagger. (Wing: *panting* shit…that was long)

Nope, it wasn't the alcohol.

She spotted a bottle of champagne, miraculously still full of its contents. She grabbed the bottle and poured it's contents on the brunette's body.

Buffy licked her lips in hunger, eyes glazing with lust as she watched the liquid cascade down the brunette's body. Faith gasped at the sudden chill when the liquid hit her body but arched her body towards it as it fell down on to her breasts, to her stomach and finally down to the heated juncture between her thighs where the blonde's fingers continued to move in and out of her.

Tossing the empty bottle aside, Buffy bent down and lapped up the liquid that made Faith's skin glisten. She sped up her ministrations then kneeled down in front of Faith, pulling the brunette closer to the edge of the table.

Faith could only gasp, moan or groan under the older slayer's touch; her body reaching heights she never had before. She felt herself being pulled forward and then felt something wet on her inner thighs. She opened her eyes and looked down; Buffy was kneeling in front of her, licking and kissing her way up to her pussy. The sight of it sent a rush up her body; she fell back on the table and stared up ahead of her through half-closed eyes.

The blonde dove right in, not caring if she could breathe or not. She tossed both of the brunette's legs over her shoulder, giving her more room to work on. Buffy let her tongue lightly graze the brunette's lips, letting her taste the brunette for the first time with the champagne mixing with it. She rubbed her tongue on Faith's clit, swirling her tongue around it and breathing in the musky scent that was Faith.

Faith grabbed the table cloth, holding on to it like a life line. Her moans were gradually becoming louder as she neared orgasm; the tension between her thighs was almost unbearable. Turning her head to the side, Faith let out a strangled scream that was soon followed by her yelling out the blonde's name.

Buffy heard Faith's little scream then yell out her name. She touched the same spot, pressing her tongue against Faith's engorged clit while she sucked on it, and was a rewarded by a louder scream. She wanted to hear more of it, wanted to see how loud she could make the brunette scream. So she was relentless while her mouth was busy on Faith's clit her right hand was fucking the brunette's pussy with two fingers. She buried them deep inside Faith, pushing it inside until she could feel her knuckles against Faith's opening.

Faith suddenly stiffened her body writhing and bucking as her orgasm overwhelmed her. She every nerve on her body set aflame with pleasure, starting from her core then spreading out through out her body. She screamed her voiced wrapped up in ecstasy while Buffy held on to her, not stopping her ministrations.

When Faith started to relax Buffy stopped her attack on Faith's clit but her fingers didn't leave the brunette slayer's pussy but continued her thrusts in a slow rhythm, not wanting to leave the heat and dampness that was wrapped around her fingers.

Buffy watched as Faith calmed her breathing. A small smile crept up her lips. She leaned down, pressing her lips lightly against Faith's. Faith opened her eyes, which she had closed previously, as the blonde pulled back. Buffy's smile widened and Faith couldn't help but smile back, pulling Buffy down for another kiss.

_The first time, in your backyard  
Underneath the plastic sheeting  
Outside, it was pouring  
And we were drunk as shit_

**------**

**Author's notes: **Your PWP as I promised! Hoped you enjoyed reading this one as much as I did while writing it. I'm very sorry that I haven't been writing, I got lazy and suffered from writer's block. Read and Review! Merry Christmas!!

---Ba't man?---

_Shortly after the end…_

Wing: and cut! *grinning*

Faith and Buffy: *continued making out, ignoring Wingweaver*

Wing: CUT!

Faith: Ah, god yes!

Wing: I said-

Buffy: Your so fucking tight Faith…so wet, baby.

Wing: cut? Never mind *starts writing*

---Ba't kasi?---


End file.
